Throw Me A Bone
by Sedona 4 Jensen
Summary: Set after FN. On patrol one night, Alec and his post-buddy, Atlas come across the most unlikely of creatures, which causes a stirs and brings back memories to a certain someone.


Summary: On patrol one night, Alec and his post-buddy, Atlas come across the most unlikely of creatures, which causes a stirs and brings back memories to a certain someone.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Alec isn't mine…but we can always dream, can't we?

Notes: This is my first attempt at a DA Fic, so be nice – lots of suggestions would be muchly appreciated! As the series hasn't actually finished over here in Aussieland yet, if I have anything wrong I apologise.

---------------------

Terminal City at night was like someone had announced that Elton John had entered the building – everyone had cleared out in a hurry. An eerie silence had enveloped the entire sector and it seemed that they were the only two people alive, with the exception of an errant breeze that rolled an empty tin can across the tarmac.

Ugh, baked beans.

The acrid taste of tomato sauce was reinvented in Alec's mouth and he made a smirk of disgust.

"So this is White's plan?" He said to the young X5 who walked beside him. The two were on Night patrol on the eastern border and were in charge of checking all was in order and curfew was kept from Barracks to the perimeter and everything in between.

In response, the X5 also known as Atlas (he was one of the lucky ones who got a name earlier on during the siege) was slightly startled by Alec's random, seemingly non-relevant comment. He replied with

"Sir?"

Alec's trademark grin.

"He plans to drive us all insane by limiting out food supply to only those_ tasty tins of tomatoey goodness_!" He quoted for the fifteenth time that day. He really didn't like baked beans. "Damnit, I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to last!" He added a brief chuckle; just to make sure Atlas knew that he was only joking.

His companion offered a small smile of amusement, but remain silent. Alec signed inwardly and kicked out at the can of interest as they walked past, watching as it clattered down the road.

Alec's musing wasn't entirely meant as a jest. Since the attacks, supplies had been cut off or at least severely constricted. Traders were scared off by the threats the government imposed and as security was so tight around the boundaries lately it was nearly impossible to smuggle anything in or out, even with allies amongst the boarder patrol. Thanks to the help of 'he-who-shall-not-be-named'…oh, ok – Logan, they'd managed to hook up with a manufacturer of canned goods and with the help of the computer lab, they had gotten hold of the changeover shifts of the guards by the north-east gates, which was one of the less, but only slightly, posted entrances. By smuggling in a few of the heavy crates of tins during the five minute intervals which happened only every few days, it didn't allow much to be bought in so food and other items were rationed and this was enforced brutally.

Alec would kill for a candy bar. He told his post-buddy just that.

"Heck, I'd even settle for a big plated of Joshua's 'mac-n-cheese' right about now" he rambled, imagining the steaming pile of cheesy goodness, along with "Teeny, tiny lil' hotdogs!"

The X5 youth gave his superior a look of alarm and bit his lip to muffle a laugh. He had been warned about Alec by the rest of his unit who had been posted with the happy-go-lucky, devil-may-care kinda guy, but he'd just suspected they were exaggerating for the sake of a story. Atlas was now a believer.

Alec inspected his watch. "Well, that's about it for out shift," he commented, stopping beside a disfigured streetlight.

"But, Sir." His counter-part replied.

"Alec."

"_Alec_, we haven't finished out designated route yet."

"Come on, boy, live a little on the wild side!" Alec's attempt to encourage the other was met by a blank stare. "Don't stress, the next shift will check it out."

Surprisingly, Alec being…well, typical Alec, his laziness was renown to all, but even _he_ knew shirking duties was not tolerated. Tonight he felt he could make an exception. He was tired and bored of the serious attitude that hung dispiritedly over the city and it's occupants. No one was interested in just having a good time, a break from duties and responsibilities, even for a few hours. Don't get me wrong, he _knew_ that they had to be prepared at all times for the worst, but geez, was he the only one who thought that they could maybe lighten up just a tad? To sum it up he was tired because he was bored and bored because he was tired. Bed sounded good right about then. And beer. Mmm, yes, beer and bed – preferably in that order.

He rubbed his temples tiredly and looked down at the kid who was still staring blankly at him. He threw his hands up in the air then stared right back.

"Oh, come _on_, give me a break!" Finally lowering his raised appendages in defeat he sighed. After all, who could resist that steely, vacant stare of a thirteen year old genetically engineered killing machine? It was just too cute!

The transgenic snorted. "Alright, alright already!" He would finish the rounds, it was only two more blocks, he concluded.

---------------------

Walking down a dark alley in the middle of the night fighting off shivers bought on by the approaching winter was not nearly as appealing as it sounded on TV. Alec rubbed his hands together and walking in silence, mentally cursing his weakness for kids. That and his fear of Max's wrath if he'd come back to base without completing his shift, and setting a bad example for the others. He was just drifting off in to warmer thoughts (mac-n-cheese, beer and bed) when he was alerted the sound of a trash can lid clattering to the ground a few feet away. In a flash, both transgenics had their handguns out and pointed at the source of the disturbance.

"Identify yourself." Alec ordered. After a few moments and no reply, Alec signalled Atlas to stay as he was, then made his way closer to the dark corner. "Identify yourself!" he repeated, the command voiced in warning and yet again, no reply. Perhaps it was just the wind? His keen hearing picked up fast breathing and he stepped forward, dismissing the idea. Suddenly there was a blur of motion and three shots sounded, the sharp resonance bouncing off the walls around them. Atlas shielded his eyes against the flying debris, and after the dust settled he saw Alec on the ground, pinned beneath his attacker.

---------------------

"Oh please, please, _pleeeease_ can we keep him, Max?" Alec's appeal could be heard throughout the entire room and many faces were turned in his general direction. Max flushed, slightly aware of the eyes watching and wished that Alec would just shut up.

"Look at that face?" Alec continued, pointedly. "How could you say no?"

'Quite easily' Max thought to herself. The creature that sat before her was most probably the most pathetic excuse for a dog if she ever saw one. It was skinny and bedraggled with a seemingly lop-sided grin that reminded her of Logan when he was basking in the glory of being right.

"Look, Alec." She began, shifting nervously in awareness of her audience. "It's cute and all, but this is an active military base. We just don't have the room for 'pets'!"

At her reply, Alec looked more determined than ever, and affectionately petted the canine's head. The arrival of the animal was just what Alec had needed - a little excitement and a friendly face. It'd scare the hell out of him and the X5 kid when it had jumped up and knocked Alec over, the bullets safely shot way over the dog's head. They'd both been expecting a human or at least a transhuman so they'd aimed at around chest height – lucky for the animal.

"He can help around the base and stuff – you know, a guard dog. Bob's smart like that."

"Bob?" Max snorted. That was just a typical Alec-like name. "What if it's a girl?"

"Well, I was considering "Max Junior" but I don't know." Alec said with a cheeky grin, wondering if Max had noticed his joke, hoping if he made her laugh she'd give in. She had, and it left him rubbing his arm against the bruising blow of her punch. Ok, so maybe that was the wrong approach.

"So, is that a yes?"

"No."

"Aww…"

"You can keep it 'til the next supply delivery, then it's going back to Seattle."

Grinning happily at the prospect of three whole weeks to talk Max in to letting him keep Bob for good, he decided he should probably start right then.

"Come on, Maxie! You kept Joshua after he followed _you_ home."

"That was different."

"How so? They're both the same. Same hygiene, lot's of hair, cuteness factor, those eyes that just beg for you to pet them --" His sentence was cut short by the arrival of Joshua, who upon entering the room had stopped dead a few feet from the doorway, his mouth gaping. "Same big teeth…." Alec noted.

---------------------

So, what do you think? Please review…this is the start of my very first DA fanfic so be nice O.o :: Next chapter will be up in the next few days…


End file.
